


Use My Last Breath (to say I love you)

by Cassiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Harry loves the way Charlie's hands feel around his neck. He's not sure how to feel about the tiny dragon or the long-distance relationship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 647
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Use My Last Breath (to say I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Keyflight790 for the beta read! Any remaining mistakes are my own, because I can't help doing last-minute edits.
> 
> Gracerene, I loved your prompt as soon as I saw it, and I knew I had to sign up. Getting to write your prompt is a special treat because I absolutely adore the way you write (and in the spirit of this fest, the way you write kink and smut!)
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods for hosting, and for being patient with me when I needed some more time.

There was something a little dangerous about the way Charlie looked. The scars from burns on his hands and forearms, the tattoos only half-hidden by his rolled-up shirtsleeves. Or maybe there wasn’t anything dangerous about his look at all, maybe the danger was all in Harry’s attraction. In the knowledge of what those hands could _do_. Of course, he only looked dangerous until he smiled or spoke. Because Charlie Weasley was probably the kindest, most gentle human being put on the earth. Harry thought that was probably why he trusted him to not be gentle too. Why it felt exciting and hot when Charlie dared to be a little rough.

“You remind me of a dragon sometimes,” Charlie had said the last time he was in London. “I need to be a little rough and a lot determined to make you feel safe and loved. If I’m too gentle with you or the dragons, you keep thinking you have to step up and take care of me.”

“So you go from dragon-training to Harry-training then?” Harry had laughed, trying and probably failing to conceal the worry that he wasn’t what Charlie really wanted. That he was _work_ somehow.

Charlie, of course, had seen right through him. Probably in the same way he could look at a raging dragon and know she was upset. “You know, I never thought of myself as a Dom. I still don’t really, but what we do – fuck, what you let me do. It’s so hot Harry, it makes me feel so trusted and loved – and strong. You make me feel strong. It’s everything that made me fall in love with working with dragons, only this has orgasms and human contact.”

“So you don’t mind?” Harry had asked, averting his eyes. Charlie had used a firm hand to grab his chin and make their eyes meet, sincerity written all over his face.

“I consider myself the luckiest bloke alive Harry. I love it,” he’d paused then, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “I love you.” 

He’d left for Romania again the next day, but the words had kept Harry warm while he waited for him to return. He hadn’t waited long. Charlie spent more and more time in London these days, and Harry had blushed fiercely when Molly had thanked him last week for bringing her son home so much.

Harry didn’t expect Charlie to move out of Romania and stop working with dragons, just like Charlie had never asked Harry to give up his life in London to move to Romania. They could love each other and love their lives too, and they could make it work.

Harry shook himself at the memory, and then looked up to meet Hermione’s eyes. Sunday dinner at the Burrow was well underway, and Harry had lost train of the conversation several minutes prior. Only Hermione had noticed though, apparently choosing to study Harry rather than take part in the conversations happening around the table. Harry and Hermione still showed signs of having joined the family late during the busy and fast-paced meals that were the Sunday dinner at the Weasleys. They both struggled to keep up with the ever-changing topics, the portion sizes, and the loud volume. Harry loved it, but he did tend to zone out every once in a while. Hermione tended to quietly observe him.

“Thinking about Charlie?” she asked, smiling behind the slice of potato on her fork. Her voice was low enough not to carry to anyone else over the noise of Ron and Ginny debating whether potatoes were best mashed or baked. Harry absently noted that Molly had prepared her potatoes in a total of 4 different ways, and smiled down at his favourite – the cheese gratinated ones.

“Wearing my ‘Charlie-face’ am I?” Harry laughed, feeling a little self-conscious. “I’m not sure how I feel about the fact you can always tell what I’m thinking about.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry thought she must be the only person who could do that and still look fond. “Well he’s coming any minute now, and you had this dreamy look on your face. It’s not really a stretch.”

“I guess not,” Harry said. He let his eyes wander around the table and found Molly staring at him with stern eyes. Feeling anxious, Harry raised his eyebrows in a silent question, and she shot a pointed stare to Harry’s barely eaten dinner. Harry mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ her way and stuffed his mouth full of cheese-gratinated potatoes and gravy.

That, of course, was the moment Charlie walked in the door dragging a huge wooden crate behind him. Harry swallowed his food with a wince as the unchewed slices of potato made their way down his throat. Chugging some water to make it go down easier, he was just about to ask what was in the crate when a burst of flame made its way out of one of the corners.

“Charlie Weasley!” Molly roared. “Tell me you didn’t bring a dragon into the house again!”

Harry made a mental note to ask when Charlie had brought a dragon into the Burrow before, but decided silence was probably better now. Besides, he didn’t often see Charlie looking awkward and submissive like he did when his mother scolded him.

“It’s only sort-of a dragon,” he muttered, dragging the hands Harry had wanked to the idea of for the past few weeks through his wind-blown hair. He must have flown from Romania if he’d managed to bring a dragon with him.

Molly scoffed. “My curtains are on fire. That’s the definition of a dragon.”

Harry looked at the slightly ashy edges of Molly’s curtains. Saying they were on fire was a little over the top in his opinion, but as much as he thought he might actually love Charlie, he wasn’t about to put himself in the middle by saying so out loud.

Charlie cast a few spells on the crate until the fire and then the smoke stopped leaking out of it. “Come on mum, relax. The protection spells must have gotten a bit bruised when we landed, that’s all.”

Molly crossed her arms, and Harry had known her long enough to know that when she did there was no winning an argument with her. “Take the dragon outside.”

“Mum, I can’t. He’ll freeze.” Charlie looked pleading, and Harry shot him a sympathetic look though he couldn’t keep from smiling a little too.

“Charles Weasley, are you or are you not a wizard in possession of both his ears? Take the dragon outside, and throw a couple of warming spells on the damned thing if you’re so worried.”

“I’ve not got both my ears,” George said, bravely directing Molly’s attention to himself.

“And yet, you’ve never brought a dragon into my home.” Seeing George’s gleeful expression, Molly flustered, “That is not a challenge George! Nobody is allowed to bring dragons into the house!”

Harry got up from his seat at the table and walked over to where Charlie was attempting to drag the crate out the door. Offering a soft smile, and feeling awkward and unsure of how to greet Charlie with the whole family there watching, he simply grabbed one side of the crate and helped Charlie carry the thing outside. Harry was sure everyone knew about them at this point, but he wasn’t entirely sure how Charlie felt about them really _knowing_ , and besides, kissing in front of the whole Weasley clan felt – overwhelming.

“Hi,” Charlie said when they’d set the surprisingly light crate down outside. With Molly’s attention gone and the dragon safely on the ground, his full attention was on Harry, and Harry couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks at the force of it.

“Hi,” Harry said, casting a Warming Charm around them in an effort to lessen the intensity of Charlie’s stare.

The second he put his wand down, Charlie pushed him up against the wall of the Burrow, pressing in so close Harry could feel his breath on the side of his neck. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

Harry’s breath caught as he fought the instinct to grab Charlie and kiss him stupid. This thing between them felt like gas ready to light on fire at the smallest spark, and Harry wasn’t sure they’d be able to stop if they started kissing right now. Charlie pressed his hips close to Harry’s, and their already half-hard erections sliding against each other made him shudder despite the layers of clothes between them.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed. “I’ve missed you too. We should stop. I won’t – we won’t stop if we don’t do it right now.”

Charlie groaned and took a step back from Harry. “We’ll go inside and have pudding, and let mum fuss over us. Then we’ll drag this dragon back to yours and I’ll make the wait worth it.”

Harry closed his eyes against the rush of desire that ran through him at imagining how Charlie would make waiting worth it. Deciding he had to focus on something, anything else Harry opened his eyes and looked at the crate.

“Thought you said it wasn’t a dragon.”

“Couldn’t very well admit to mum I brought a dragon home again, could I?” Charlie laughed.

Harry grinned. “Suppose not, though I’m interested to hear of the first time you brought one.”

Charlie stepped closer to the crate and reached out an arm, probably to check the warming spells were strong enough around it. “First and only dragon I ever brought here was Norberta, though we thought she was Norbert at the time. We decided to stop here and get some rest before flying home to Romania. Mum was not pleased. To be fair though, Norberta really did light the curtains on fire.”

Back inside Molly did fuss, over both Charlie and Harry. The rest of the family had moved on to the pudding, but Molly had stubbornly saved Harry’s dinner and made a plate for Charlie.

“It’s just not good for you, eating so little. You need your energy.”

Charlie grinned at that, smirking at Harry over his overflowing plate. “She’s right you know, you’ll need all of your energy.”

Harry was pretty sure his blush had already become a permanent fixture at that point, so he just frowned half-heartedly at Charlie and ate his food.

In an attempt to give Charlie some time with his parents, Harry decided to have his pudding sitting on the sofa with Ron and Ginny. After he and Charlie first started their _thing_ Harry had been sick with worry over how the two of them would take it. He supposed the fact that officially Ginny had dumped Harry had made it easier for Ron to accept. Though Harry and Ginny both knew it had been a very mutual decision. It was just that when they’d come out of the post-war haze, Ginny had started dating someone, and Harry hadn’t.

“Should I be jealous?” Ron asked, looking thoughtfully between Harry and Charlie.

“Hm?” Harry asked, realising he’d been lost in thought again.

Ron grinned. “Well, you’ve dated my younger sister and now you’re dating my older brother. I’m just saying – should I be jealous you never wanted to date me?”

Ginny laughed. “Pretty sure Harry and Charlie aren’t just dating, Ron. I mean, the sexual tension between them is -,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry hastily interrupted. “Besides dear Ronnikins, how do you know I never wanted to date you?”

Ron groaned. “I’m sincerely regretting bringing this up, you know?”

“Don’t you know both Charlie and I are just replacements for Harry’s one true love?” Ginny laughed, getting where Harry was going and jumping right on the train to tease-Ron-town.

“The thing I’d miss the most in the Triwizard tournament,” Harry said. “The object of my undying fantasies.”

Ron’s ears were turning bright red, and Harry grinned at his embarrassed expression.

“You know, I was crushed in sixth-year when you ate my love-potion and fell in love with Romilda Vane. I don’t know what happened, you were supposed to fall for me.”

“Fine! Fine, I shouldn’t be jealous. Stupid question,” Ron half-shouted, lifting his hands in surrender. “Bloody hell.”

“You’re not jealous of me, are you little bro?” Charlie asked, sitting down on the arm of the sofa next to Harry and placing a possessive hand over his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and let himself sink into it for a second before opening them again.

Ron looked at Harry and snorted, probably at the way his whole posture had changed the second Charlie sat down. Or maybe at the whole sexual tension thing Ginny had mentioned.

“We’ve just established that I am in no way jealous of you,” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

“Why are you afraid of my love?” Harry asked, blowing kisses at Ron.

Ron walked away muttering about more pudding and stupid questions, and Harry let himself lean further into Charlie, tucking his feet underneath him on the sofa.

He shivered when he felt Charlie’s breath against his ear for the second time that night. “Want to get out of here?”

The hand Charlie had placed on Harry’s shoulder slid up to rest against his neck, and Harry forcefully collected himself so his voice wouldn't fail him on his reply.

“Yeah, definitely,” he breathed.

Ginny broke through the bubble Harry was in by hitting him on the arm and laughing. “Get a room, guys.”

“Working on it,” Charlie grinned, shooting a glance at the back door. “We’ll be off now. Say bye to the rest of them for us, will you?”

“Oh, sure – make the younger sister cover for you,” Ginny said, eyes glinting with humour. “Just get out of here and relive some of that tension, ok?”

Charlie grinned at his sister and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him out of the sofa and through the back door. Harry figured he should at least have said thanks to Ginny, but the feel of Charlie’s hands on him took priority to anything else right now.

“Apparate?” Harry asked once they were outside, staring hungrily up at Charlie.

“Yes, no, fuck! The dragon. I need to bring him.”

Harry tried to keep the disappointment of having to wait longer off his face. “I’m not sure we’ll be able to hide flying a dragon into the middle of London.”

“Your place isn’t that far,” Charlie said, “I think I can side-along him from here.”

Harry frowned. “You _think_? If you splinch yourself so badly you can’t fuck me later, I’m going to be furious.”

Charlie stepped closer and rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders, his thumbs stroking the sides of Harry’s neck. “If you think I’m going to let anything get in the way of thoroughly enjoying myself with you tonight, you’re sorely mistaken.” His hands slid closer to Harry’s neck, giving a light squeeze. “I’ve got big plans.”

A rush of excitement shot through Harry at the promise, and he dragged a ragged breath in through his nose before exhaling heavily. “Come on then, I’ll help you side-along the dragon you still haven’t explained why you brought to England back to mine.”

Setting the dragon up in the room they’d kept Buckbeak in was surprisingly easy. It was already warded for everything the dragon could physically destroy, so all they needed were some fireproofing charms to cover everything. Harry silently thanked Merlin that he hadn’t gotten to this room yet in his mission to redecorate the entirety of Grimmauld Place to make it liveable.

“You’ve finished this hallway since I was here last,” Charlie commented when they closed the door behind the dragon. Harry considered asking about it, why it was here, why it was so much smaller than any dragon he’d ever seen, why Charlie was being so secretive about it – but he decided they had more pressing issues. Issues that were, at the very moment, pressing against Harry’s jeans.

“My bedroom is still the nicest room, I think,” Harry said, resisting the urge to pull Charlie in there and finally kiss him properly.

“Is it? I always forget to look once we’re in there. Can’t keep my eyes off you.” Charlie stepped closer, just like he’d done outside the Burrow, and pushed Harry up against the wall of the hallway. Once again Harry shuddered at the feeling of Charlie’s breath on his neck, but this time there was no clan of Weasleys within hearing-distance and he had no reason to resist pulling Charlie in for a kiss.

The kiss lit the tension between them on fire, just like Harry had suspected it would. He gasped into the kiss as heat pooled in his belly and his cock hardened even more in his already tight jeans. Charlie ran warm hands up from Harry’s hips, sending shivers of pleasure through him as they made their way up to rest softly on his neck. Charlie used his hands to control the tilt of Harry’s head and deepened the kiss, making Harry moan as their tongues collided. The feeling of warm hands around his neck was enough to make Harry want to beg Charlie for more.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, but left his hands on Harry’s neck, pinning him to the wall.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Hm?” Harry said, partially because his head was still spinning from the kiss and the feeling of Charlie’s hands, and partially because he’d never really _told_ Charlie how much he liked those hands on his neck. How much he fantasised about them holding just a little tighter.

“My hands on your neck like this, you like it?”

Harry nodded as much as he could with Charlie’s hands still holding his neck softly. He felt the urge to look down, hide his face and his desires, but Charlie’s soft grip held his head up.

“Do you like them like this?” Charlie asked, “Or would you like it more if I -,”

“Squeezed,” Harry finished. “Yeah. Fuck. I’d really like that.” He lifted his gaze from Charlie’s mouth to his face, nervously checking for signs of disgust or rejection. When he only found desire, he breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie hadn’t judged him when he’d asked for spanking, or being tied up or being held down – so he shouldn’t be surprised that he wasn’t judging Harry for this either. Still, a voice in the back of his mind always worried that _this_ would be asking too much.

“Breath-play, huh?” Charlie mused, using his fingers to tap a rhythm to the back of Harry’s neck.

“Yes,” Harry said, biting his lower lip.

“I’ve suspected for a while, actually,” Charlie said, “that you’re into that, I mean.”

Seeing Harry’s look of confusion to that Charlie laughed. “You might not be great at asking for what you want in words, Harry, but your body does a lot of talking for you. Like when I do this,” he said, tightening his fingers ever so slightly around Harry’s neck, “your eyelids get all fluttery and your cock jumps in your jeans.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, though I might just be good at reading body language. That’s the only thing dragons have, after all.”

“If you knew, why didn’t you ask about it?” Harry asked. “Are you not into it?”

“Oh, I’m into it. I just didn’t want to bring it up before I’d studied up enough to feel confident I could do it safely.”

Harry grinned. “So, you want to do it then?”

“Yeah, if you still want to. I could tell you all about the monitoring spell and signs to watch out for first if you like?” Charlie said, and Harry rolled his eyes at the teasing. They were both concerned with the safety of what they did in bed, but Charlie knew very well that the details of it all were utterly uninteresting to Harry. He trusted Charlie. If Charlie said he’d read up on doing it safely, then that was all he needed to know.

“You could do that,” Harry said, pretending to consider it, “Or you could throw me into bed and fuck me with your hands wrapped tight around my throat.”

“Second option,” Charlie breathed before leaning in to kiss Harry again. Harry leaned forward to meet him and relished in the feeling of Charlie’s hands tightening around his neck to keep him in place. Unable to move closer, Harry reached out with his hands instead, running them down the length of Charlie’s forearms, over his shoulders and down his muscled chest. Fuck, he’d missed this man.

“Bedroom,” Charlie murmured against Harry’s lips. “Now, or I’ll have you against this wall and we won’t get to try our carefully laid plans until later.”

“Bedroom,” Harry agreed, not bothering to mention the fact that Charlie had him pinned to the wall and would have to move first.

Once Charlie let go and stepped back, they made it to the bedroom without stopping. Harry strongly suspected that if they had stopped they wouldn’t have made it all the way there. Grinning, Harry watched as Charlie ripped the covers off the bed Harry had made carefully that morning in anticipation of his visit.

Harry kicked his shoes off on the way to the bed and stepped out of his jeans before crawling in and laying down on his back.

“Eager, are we?” Charlie laughed, running a hand down Harry’s naked thigh. Harry let out a whimper as Charlie’s hand sidestepped his crotch and instead went up to the hem of his t-shirt to grab it and pull it over Harry’s head.

“It’s been over two weeks! Fuck yes, I’m eager.”

Charlie finished pulling Harry’s shirt over his head and threw it somewhere to the side of the bed. “Me too,” he admitted, stepping out of his jeans and getting into bed with Harry.

Charlie knelt in-between Harry’s outstretched legs and pulled his shirt over his head. Harry looked at the miles of skin, dotted with billions of freckles and couldn’t help reaching a hand out to touch. Charlie’s abdomen was paler than his arms but still tanner than all the other Weasleys, and Harry couldn’t see him shirtless without imagining him working like that – half-naked, windblown, and surrounded by dragons. 

“How eager?” Harry challenged, letting his hands run down the trail of hair below Charlie’s navel and down to his boxers, already wet with pre-come.

“Very,” Charlie said, and next thing Harry knew their boxers were both vanished.

Harry gasped at the delicious combination of his cock being freed of its constraints and the sight of Charlie’s erection. He reached out a hand and summoned his lube from the bedside table, so tired of waiting that he didn’t want to spend any time turning over and searching for the damn thing.

Charlie accepted the lube when Harry held it out. “Hard and fast?”

“Definitely. We can take our time next time,” Harry said, spreading his legs and bending his knees to give Charlie better access.

“Just a sec,” Charlie said. He grabbed his wand and cast several spells over Harry. He recognised one of them as a cleaning charm by the tingling in his arse, but the others were new to him. “Our safe-word should work non-verbally now. If you think it, or try to say it, I should hear.”

“Perfect,” Harry said. “Will you please fuck me now?” The words came out of his throat more desperate than he’d anticipated, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. Especially not when it made Charlie groan and coat his fingers in the thick, slippery lube Harry preferred.

Charlie shifted closer on the bed and pulled one of Harry’s legs up to rest over his shoulder. When he reached up to rest a possessive hand over Harry’s neck Harry let out a gasp that transformed into a moan when Charlie pressed two slick fingers up his arse.

The burn was just the right side of painful, and exactly the way Harry loved it after spending so much time apart. “Fuck, Charlie,” he breathed, tilting his hips and silently begging his lover to go deeper. Harry half expected Charlie to make a joke about fucking being the plan, but he seemed focused on his task of running his fingers deliciously past Harry’s sensitive rim and up against his prostate.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself sink into the pleasure of having one of Charlie’s hands on his neck and the other fucking his arse. He lost track of time as his body became charged with electricity somehow, and his thoughts came slow and fractured. All he could focus on was Charlie, the delicious feeling of him, and the desperate want for more. Charlie’s fingers slipped in and out of him with ease now, and Harry knew his cock would be next. It always was when they’d agreed on doing it fast. Harry’s thighs quivered with pleasure and anticipation as Charlie pulled his fingers out without pushing them back in again and sat back.

“Please,” Harry whispered, arching his back of the bed. He half-wanted to open his eyes again and take in the sight of Charlie covering his cock in lube and drink up the way he’d bite his lip or his tongue as he did it, but Harry thought if he did that he wouldn’t last another minute.

“Charlie, fuck – I want, please.” His breathing hitched when he felt a slick hand on his hip, holding him steady. Moments later Charlie’s cock was pressing against him, dragging over his rim a couple of times before finally pushing slowly in. 

“You feel so good Harry,” Charlie said. He leaned down to kiss Harry, moving the hand on Harry’s hip to his cock and giving it a couple of rough jerks as he buried himself fully.

Harry grunted in reply, finding words were beyond what he could manage now that he finally had Charlie filling him up again. Instead, he craned his head back, hoping for Charlie's hands back around his neck again.

Charlie pulled almost all the way out, sliding his hands from Harry’s groin and up towards his neck. He pushed back in with a hard thrust and Harry gasped from the pleasure and force of it. Just as he did so, though, Charlie’s hands closed tightly around his throat.

Harry gave a half-moan as pleasure rolled over him, pooling in his lower spine and groin as blood rushed to his head. He found he was still able to breathe in short heaving gasps, but his head still felt heavy and tingling. He was completely and utterly in Charlie’s hands, and the feeling of giving up all control and simply trusting was almost as overwhelming as the physical sensations rushing through him.

“Open your eyes,” Charlie demanded, keeping up the thrust of his hips.

Harry’s eyes flew open before the words had registered in his conscious brain, and he stared up at the blurry man above him. Charlie must have taken off his glasses at some point. Charlie thrust hard, his cock sliding along Harry’s prostate and he struggled to gasp through the hands on his neck, just as Charlie loosened his grip. Oxygen rushed back into Harry’s head as his lungs heaved, and he had to struggle to keep his eyes open through the intensity of it all. Somehow giving the oxygen back to his brain had the same effect as cutting it off. Every sensation intensified; Charlie’s hands on his skin felt charged with static electricity, making him burn with pleasure wherever they touched. Every thrust of Charlie’s hips made Harry arch off the bed as heat built in his pelvis like a pool ready to overflow.

Charlie continued fucking Harry through his gasping for air, setting off steady shocks of pleasure until Harry’s focus shifted entirely from his breathing back to Charlie. He moved to wrap his legs around Charlie’s back, and he used them for leverage to meet every thrust. Harry had no idea how long they’d been fucking, but he knew he was close. He knew Charlie was a steady and safe presence in a world where everything was floating and distant. He knew Charlie’s hand still rested over his throat, and he tingled with the knowledge that it could close at any second.

Charlie’s thrusts were getting more erratic now, and he gasped quietly with every breath. Harry knew he wasn’t the only one who was close, he reached a hand between them and closed it around his cock, wanking it in tandem with Charlie’s thrusts and using his own pre-come as lube.

Charlie had one hand on the mattress, steadying himself as his hips jerked up towards Harry. The other hand was still on Harry’s neck, and when he tightened it for the second time Harry saw stars. His whole body shivered from the desperate need to come mixing in with the need to breathe,turning Harry into a mess of pure desperation. He wanked himself roughly, no longer able to keep his fist moving at the same rhythm as Charlie’s hips. His mouth fell open as he gasped for air through the tightness in his throat, chasing orgasm and air with the same intense and almost violent need.

Pleasure and desire built beyond what it normally did, overfilling without overflowing into orgasm. Harry’s cock was almost painfully hard, and his body ached for release. When Charlie came, spilling wet, hot come into him, Harry wanted to cry with how frantically he needed to come too. 

Just as everything was becoming too intense, Charlie let go of Harry’s neck and grabbed Harry’s cock, shoving Harry’s hand aside. The rush of oxygen and the firm, calloused hand around his cock finally, _finally,_ pushed Harry over the edge as all the pent up tension, pleasure and desire in him exploded into the most forceful orgasm he could remember having. Every inch of his body trembled with the pleasure of it, and he moaned brokenly between heaving breaths. Charlie held him through it, slowly working his hand over Harry’s cock and gently moving his hips so his softening prick dragged against Harry’s rim as waves of pleasure washed over him.

When it was over, Charlie gently pulled out, and Harry collapsed against the pillows, feeling utterly spent. The world still seemed far-away and blurry, but it was slowly coming back to him now that the haze of pleasure had lifted. Harry absently noticed Charlie summoning a washcloth, and let himself be wiped down with it while his head spun its way back into his body. They lay quietly for a while until Harry felt present enough that he hoped words were back within the reach of what he could manage.

“That was amazing,” he said, surprised by how raspy his voice sounded.

Charlie filled the empty glass on his bedside table with water and held it up to Harry’s lips, waiting until Harry was drinking to answer.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Charlie was smiling, but Harry thought the question was still genuine, if not as direct as it could have been. _Was Harry alright?_

“Bloody brilliant. Really fucking intense, but brilliant,” Harry said, stifling a yawn to get through the words.

Charlie laughed. “Go to sleep you stubborn fuck, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry said, words already slurred by sleep. “Want to know about the dragon.”

“In the morning,” Charlie promised. “Sleep.”

*

The bed was empty when Harry woke up. He reached out and found the bed beside him was still warm, so Charlie hadn’t been up long. He considered staying in bed and waiting for Charlie to come back from wherever he’d gone, but his bladder was demanding he get out from under his comfortable blanket. 

After relieving himself he found Charlie giving pieces of raw meat to the tiny dragon. Harry leaned against the open door, watching as Charlie lovingly cared for the angry little thing. Though, Harry thought it didn’t look as aggressive as other dragons he’d come across. Harry tried and failed to not imagine Charlie being there full-time, using his caring instincts to look after a dog or maybe eventually a child. Going down that train of thought was dangerous because the reality that Charlie couldn’t end each day crawling into bed with Harry, that he couldn’t get up and walk their dog or dress their child, that he wouldn’t be there full time - it hurt. It hurt and there was no use thinking about it, because there was nothing Harry could _do_.

“Why is it so small?” Harry asked, looking for something to distract him.

Charlie looked up from the dragon and smiled warmly at Harry. The dragon jumped to get the piece of meat Charlie was holding and he laughed and lifted his hand higher. 

“He’s a Squib.”

“Who?” Harry asked before the words had sunk in properly, “not the dragon?”

Charlie tossed the last piece of meat to the waiting dragon, and it chewed it up happily. “Yep, Dilly is a Squib through and through.”

Harry frowned, looking at the dog-sized dragon in front of him. It looked like a Common Welsh Green to him, only miniature. “How can a dragon be a Squib?”

“Same way a wizard can, I guess,” Charlie said, refilling the water bowl in the room and casting a few cleaning charms as he spoke. “They’re born and just don’t have magic the same as everyone else. He won’t grow any bigger without magic, and he’s a lot more dependent on help since he can’t really hunt without flying.”

Harry looked in amazement as the dragon finished it’s piece of meat and started following Charlie around the room, wings flapping happily. 

“He looks, uhm, less aggressive?” Harry said, changing from mean to aggressive at the last minute. Charlie loved his dragons, and Harry wouldn’t want to insult him by calling them mean.

Charlie reached down and rubbed the dragon down the side of its neck, smiling at Harry. “Yeah, he’s had to be around people a lot more. He didn’t do too well in the reserve honestly, the other dragons left him behind when he stopped growing so he made friends with us humans. He’ll still shoot flames when he gets mad though.”

Harry shot Charlie a sceptical look. “If you’re about to ask me if he can stay here I strongly recommend you make me tea and breakfast first.”

Charlie grinned. “I do want to ask something, but not that. Breakfast sounds like a good idea though.”

Harry left Charlie in charge of the tea and toast and busied himself making eggs and bacon. The sun was shining through the window he’d installed in the kitchen, and for a moment Harry let himself pretend that every morning could be like this - him and Charlie making breakfast together, not Harry eating leftovers from the day before with a cup of tea that never tasted as good as the ones Charlie made. 

They finished most of their breakfast before Harry decided to ask about the dragon again. He’d wanted to give Charlie some time to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask, but Harry had never pretended to be a very patient person.

“So if the dragon isn’t staying here, why did you bring him?”

Charlie looked suddenly embarrassed, and Harry grinned. It wasn’t often he caught Charlie doing something he felt shy about. 

“Uhm, well Dilly is sort-of a bribe.”

Harry laughed, “How is a tiny dragon a bribe? For who? The only people I’ve ever met that would even want a dragon is you and Hagrid.”

Charlie bit his bottom lip, looking nervously at Harry. “Yeah, remember how Hagrid said this summer he’s been wanting to retire from teaching if he just had something to spend his retirement doing?”

Harry’s heart jumped in his chest, was Charlie really thinking what Harry thought he was?

“I remember,” Harry said when he realised Charlie was waiting for a reply. 

“I thought, you know, if Hagrid had Dilly to care for, he might want to retire from teaching. And I thought if I was the one to give him a dragon he might recommend me for the position. Then I could work with all kinds of creatures, and I’d be close enough to apparate hom-, er, here. I could apparate here after work.”

Charlie coughed nervously, but Harry was too busy staring with wide eyes to reassure him of anything. Charlie wanted to move to Britain. He wanted to be close. He’d found something to do where he could be happy being close. 

“I mean - if you’d want that. I know we started this thing long-distance, and we haven’t really talked about living together or anything, but I mean - I want to. And even if you don’t want that, I want the job and I’ll be closer so that’s good, I hope?” Charlie cut himself off by taking a sip of his tea and grimaced at the taste. 

Harry’s heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his fingers. He was about to have everything he wanted, and it felt amazing. He let a grin spread across his face and reached out to take Charlie’s hand. 

“Yes! Absolutely I want you to work close-by and live here with me. Charlie, of course I want that!”

Charlie’s face lit up, Harry thought, like the sun shining through clouds. He was too happy to be mad at himself for waxing poetic about his lover’s facial expressions. 

“Really?” Charlie asked, gripping Harry’s hand tighter and grinning. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry said. “Just, make sure you tell your mum it’s because of the job or she’ll kill me with appreciation for bringing you home.”

Charlie laughed. “Nah, she’ll annoy you with appreciation. When you leave me for your one true love, our dear Ronnikins, then she’ll murder you.”

Harry stood up to lean across the table and kiss Charlie, smiling into the kiss. “I’ve got my true love right here, thanks ever so.”

“What a coincidence,” Charlie said, “so do I.”

Harry pulled back from the kiss and walked away from the table, deciding to leave the dishes until later. “Why don’t I show you _our_ bedroom?”

Charlie jumped out of his chair and followed. “Sounds like a brilliant plan.”


End file.
